


Caught in a Snowstorm

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy reflecting on loving Danny Castellano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Snowstorm

The sun. The way it shines on him, makes him look more alive than ever. The way it highlights the lines of his body, limbs tangled up in her sheets. She watches him as the light changes as his chest slowly moves up and down as he breathes in and out. She can see the shadows cast by his long lashes as he sleeps, he looks peaceful, content, relaxed. He looks as if he's never felt heartache, sadness, stress. And she likes seeing him like this. She knows he has felt all of those things and the image of him like this is one she wants to store in her mind forever. Just because in this moment he gives her hope. The kind of hope that lasts, that doesn't scare her. It's the kind of hope only he can give her and she knows he's not going anywhere. 

She realises he is like the sun, brightening up her day. She quickly realised what romance means to him. Not everything he does has to be a grand gesture or a cliché. It's the little things that she has come to crave. The coffee in the morning, just the way she likes it. Waiting to walk her home after a long, hard day at work. All those times she has a difficult delivery and he walks into the doctor's lounge and wordlessly put his arm around her, letting her head rest on his chest, and soothingly strokes her hair. The way he will hold her hand when she is crying at some movie she is watching, even if he hates it. The longing looks he gives her and only her, saying so much without opening his mouth, reassuring her that he's there and he's hers. The tender kisses, each and every day, no matter what happens, no matter how much they argue. 

His eyes slowly flutter open, and the sunlight gives his eyes a lighter colour, it's bright and clear and in contrast to the dark, soulfoul pools of brown she's used to seeing. She likes how pure he seems right now. It's idyllic. This side of him comes with a vulnerability he shares only with her. 

Her breath catches when he smiles at her and her heart feels heavy all of a sudden. She realises she loves him. The realisation doesn't scare her as much as it should, as much as she would expect. And the heaviness lifts, leaving but nothing but lightness in her chest and a giddy smile on her lips.

* * *

The clouds. It's a grey, dull day when she tells him she loves him. As much as she knows that life doesn't have to be about big romantic moments all the time. Being with him taught her that. But that didn't mean that she didn't want the first time she told him she loved him to be special, romantic, a moment to be cherished. She had it all planned. A picnic in Central Park on a Sunday. It was supposed to be bright and sunny. When she sees that it looks like it is about to rain, she pauses for a moment, shrugs and tells him the sun will be out soon and carries on making her way to the park. He pulls her back by the arm gently. He tries to reason with her, he tells her they can just stay inside. 

Stubbornly, she frees herself from his grip and walks away as she tells him that she has to do this because it was what the plan was. He catches up to her quickly and holds her by the shoulders to stop her from walking. He sees her bottom lip shaking ever so slightly and he kisses her gently. 

Then it comes out. She just blurts it out anyway. And when she sees his reaction she suddenly finds that she didn't need some romantic picnic in the park. The way he was looking at her right now was enough. She saw relief in his eyes. He had told her he loved her weeks ago and while he never pushed her for a response and patiently waited for her to come to terms with her feelings, she knew it made him a little nervous, not hearing those words back. She saw the love in his eyes, true and sincere. She saw the passion, the joy, and she swore she could see him tear up just a little. 

* * *

The wind. It messes up her perfectly coiffed hair and she hates it. He had just taken her out to dinner. It was the perfect evening with the blend of his quiet kind of romance and her grand gestures. It was a beautiful restaurant. There was a candle in the middle of their table. He pushed in her chair for her. He caressed her hand lovingly. He gazed into her eyes with that intense, holding stare. There wasn't a string quartet and he didn't book the whole restaurant just for them. But she suddenly didn't need all those things to know how much he loved her. 

The restaurant wasn't too far from her apartment, so they decided to walk back. They weren't quite prepared for it to be so windy. She stops suddenly to move her hair out of her face in a slight huff. When he looks back at her, all he can do is grin like a maniac. She considers him, staring at him like he's lost his mind when he tells her how wildly beautiful she looks right now, her hair askew. She blushes when he mentions that it reminds him of waking up next to her in the morning after a night filled with passion. She notes that his hair looks much the same right now. And she finds she likes it. It's unkempt and she has the desire to brush her fingers through it. 

He says to her quietly, that he wants to see her like this every morning. He tells her he wants to see her every night. He wants to come home to her. To their home. When she doesn't move, as if waiting for him to say something else, he asks her if they should start looking for their own place. Together. And all of a sudden she doesn't care about the wind as she smiles up at him and kisses him.

* * *

The rain. It was pouring as she ran to the hospital when one of her patients went into labour earlier than expected. She quickly found a caesarean was needed and she scrubbed up to operate on her. He watched her, captivated by her look of concentration, confidence, determination. He smiled when she did. Natural, unguarded, her.

After she's done, she realises she has to go home in her scrubs, her clothes all soaked. So she makes her way out of the hospital and sighs when she finds it's still raining. She tries to flag down a cab but none stop. She is standing there getting soaked once again when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and looks up to see a familiar face. Yet he looks different somehow. He is looking at her differently. He is searching her face, as if he's trying to find an answer to a question he hasn't even asked. He seems to see whatever he's looking for as he smiles.

Then he drops down on one knee. He asks her to marry her as the rain keeps pounding down on the pavement to the beat of her heart. She doesn't hesitate to say yes. And the smile on his face warms her heart making her forget that the rain is pelting down around them.

* * *

The snow. It came down thick and heavy the day after their wedding, when they were supposed to be heading off on their honeymoon. They had a memorable wedding. Not everything went according to plan but it was still perfect because it was just so  _them_. He was a nervous mess, fidgeting, sweating slightly. Until he saw her and he realised that everything was right in the world. She was a vision in white. The way she looked at him and smiled a small smile she reserved only for him settled his heart. 

Their wedding night was full of promises, of the future, of the journey they were starting together. He couldn't keep his eyes off her all day and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear all night. She knew it then. She knew this was the start of the rest of her life with him and she was overjoyed. Their whole relationship was a series of unplanned events and she wouldn't have it any other way.

When she awoke the next day, he told her it was snowing far too heavily for them to be able to make it out. She felt the tears threaten to fall as she told him that it wasn't fair and that she wished it snowed after they had left. He convinced her that they can have their honeymoon in their home. She was reluctant at first but as he walked out of the bedroom only to come back with breakfast, her spirits were lifted a little. The gentle kisses, the lazy nights in with a movie, the meals they would cook together, all of it was worth missing their flight. 

Then she realised that she could stay caught in this snowstorm forever and be perfectly content. For as long as he was with her.


End file.
